disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
General Lunaris
General Lunaris is a character in the DuckTales reboot. The general of the Moon, he serves as the leader of the Moonlander aliens located in the hidden city of Tranquility, where the buildings are made of gold. Background Personality At first, Lunaris treats Della kindly as he congratulates Della for bringing peace between the Moonlanders and the creatures living there so that the Moonlanders will no longer need to hide. However, when Della plans to leave the Moon to get to Earth, he reveals to be misanthropic towards Earthlings (especially Della) much to his prejudicial plans to invade Earth. Role in the series ''What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! Lunaris is first seen after Della tells Penumbra that she needs to repair her ship to return to Earth, much to Penumbra's bad-tempered distrust. He, Penumbra, and Della go underground where they witness the giant Moon Mite attempting to eat them. Lunaris, along with Penumbra and Della help hunt down the giant creature as she keeps confronting it, while Lunaris tells Penumbra to stop firing lasers at the creature before she hits Della. Upon hearing a lonely baby Moon Mite, Lunaris explains to Della that the small creature was abandoned while the adult is looking for the baby and it is then known that the Moon Mite is not evil but rather protective. Reuniting the small Moon Mite to its mother, Della gives the weapons of Lunaris and Penumbra for them to eat so that they will no longer harm them much to Penumbra having a distrustful attitude towards Della. Soon as the Moon Mites leave, Lunaris explains to Della that the Moonlanders have been fighting these creatures for years and if they share the gold with them, the Moonlanders will no longer fight the creatures, congratulating Della. Lunaris then tells that the people will no longer hide in the city of Tranquility because Della made peace between creatures and Moonlanders, revealing the whole city made of gold where he explains that the aliens in the Moon use gold for resources. Lunaris then explains that Della could be useful to protect the Moon from danger, much to Penumbra's temper. The Golden Spear! Lunaris appears at the beginning of the episode telling Della that Tranquility is the perfect place to repair her ship. Upon seeing a statue of Penumbra, Lunaris explains that Penumbra is the protector of the Moon. When Penumbra gets offended when Della calls her "Penny", Lunaris explains that Penumbra has no war to fight after the Moon Mites no longer clash with the Moonlanders. Lunaris then takes Penumbra. Upon looking at Earth, Lunaris explains to Penumbra that his father Meridian was afraid of Earth and the plan of hiding allowed Moon Mites to dwell on Earth. When Della is planning to return to Earth, Lunaris stops Penumbra from throwing a spear at Della telling her not to harm her. Della then tells Lunaris and Penumbra that she will take of her children when she leaves the Moon for Earth. When Della goes on her ship that is ready to leave the Moon, Lunaris tells her that he will build a bigger fleet to protect the Moon from danger. Soon as Della leaves the Moon, laser fire rings out as the other Moonlanders are worried what is wrong with him after noticing the wound on his arm. Lunaris then gives a speech that Della attacked him and betrayed all the aliens of the Moon, giving a speech to the aliens to prove that the Moon is the greatest planet in the universe, declaring war against Earth to prove the Moonlanders are stronger than the Earthlings. Upon planning on this, the Moonlanders form an angry mob and declare war against Earth much to Penumbra's disappointment. Meanwhile, Penumbra feels disappointed that Lunaris is putting his people in danger because he fears about the Earth just like what his father feared after he explains why the Moonlanders needed a reason to fight back which was betrayal (much to Penumbra telling Lunaris that Della's betrayal was a lie to the aliens). Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Lunaris only appears at the end of the episode where he tells two aliens Gibbous and Zenith to seize Donald for attacking the Moon to which Donald did not really do believing the person riding on the Spear of Selene is Della who betrayed them but in fact is actually Donald. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Lunaris tells the angry mob of aliens that he recently discovered Donald Duck who is accused for spying on the Moon (also calling him a minion of Della Duck to which he calls both of them traitors) showing him in front of the mob. Not understanding what Donald is saying, Lunaris explains that Donald wants to bring death to the aliens of the Moon. Lunaris then mutes putting a golden strap on Donald to keep him from shouting explaining as the aliens continue to declare war on Earth and protect the Moon. Penumbra is then ranked as the champion for defending the Moon from Earthlings to which Penumbra explains that this is actually a lie as Donald did not attack the aliens. Donald is then thrown into prison as part of Lunaris' plan to destroy Earth as Donald sees a poster in his cell room telling prisoners that they cannot escape prison at all. Lunaris and Penumbra walk by Donald as he explains to her that a fleet of ships to invade Earth is in process of being built as he tells Penumbra to take care of Donald before he causes havoc on the Moon. Penumbra then asks Donald that she and Donald hate the plan that Lunaris is building a fleet of ships to invade Earth as Penumbra gives him a task to stop Lunaris from building a fleet of ships. When Penumbra takes Donald to Lunaris' private area, she asks Donald to find the blueprints required to build the fleet of ships without letting Lunaris know she took Donald to his area. Donald accidentally enters Lunaris' secret war room which features his plan to invade Earth to which Penumbra explains that Lunaris is planning to invade Earth before Della arrived on the Moon as the war room also shows anyone who could attack the Moon. Upon accidentally pressing the button activating a golden cannon targeting Earth, Penumbra shows Donald footage of Lunaris using the cannon to which Penumbra then tells him that the golden cannon must be the reason why he needed plans to build a fleet of ships which could start an alien invasion as the fleet finishes building. Before Penumbra could finish instructing Donald to use a radar to give signal to the McDucks that Lunaris is planning to start an alien invasion, Lunaris stabilizes her due to the badge Lunaris placed on her earlier. On the cannon, Donald confronts Lunaris to stop him from continuing his plan. Donald suddenly becomes enraged (also destroying the golden strap covering his beak) as he goes to the top of the cannon to warn Scrooge and the McDuck Family that Lunaris is planning to start the invasion, but Lunaris breaks it, causing him to lose contact with the McDucks. Donald accidentally slips into the cannon and he notices Donald being launched to Earth, much to Lunaris' worry. Moonvasion!'' Lunaris appears as the main antagonist of the Season 2 finale where he plans to destroy Earth to which the McDucks must find resources to stop the alien invasion. As the Moonlanders attack everyone on Earth, Gyro and the McDucks listen to him via projector screen to which he explains that the time has come for the Earth to fear the Moon. Before Scrooge can denounce him, Lunaris explains that he removed the McDucks' defenses as the McDuck Family sees a spaceship arriving on Earth as Lunaris explains that he now has arrived to destroy Earth. Scrooge McDuck and the gang find plans to stop the alien invasion from destroying Earth. Gyro's bulbs are then sent to summon various recruits to stop the alien invasion such as Gizmoduck, Darkwing Duck), Amunet, and others to join the battle and stop the invasion before Lunaris destroys Earth. During a meeting, Scrooge devises a plan to sneak upon Lunaris by destroying his ship and end the war against Earthlings and Moonlanders. Meanwhile when Darkwing Duck tells Scrooge to go slower, he tells him that he has to get to Lunaris before he knows that he is destroying the aliens' defenses. As Huey, Dewey, and Louie tell their mother Della they couldn't find any recruits from Ithaquack and other parts of the world and telling her that the plan is about escaping, Della explains that Lunaris is targeting them and the only way to be safe is to escape. At the Money Bin, Scrooge (wearing Darkwing Duck's outfit) discovers Lunaris' ship where he is unable to get inside to confront him due to the ship being a hologram, Lunaris (as a hologram) then tells Scrooge that his father Meridian taught him that fear is the greatest weakness of the Moonlanders and can cause distraction to the Earthlings. Lunaris' real ship suddenly appears as he explains that the time has come for the Earth to revolve around the Moon. Ignoring Scrooge's protests, Lunaris then decides to destroy Earth by causing it to revolve around the Moon. Meanwhile at Chums, Launchpad tells the gang that everyone has been captured due to Lunaris' plan to destroy Earth. Meanwhile, Donald survived the Moon and Donald and the nephews plan to stop Lunaris from destroying Earth, but Della tells them that the plan is to stay away from danger, especially alien ambushes. Back at Chums, Scrooge tells his nemesis Flintheart Glomgold to know if he has other plans to defeat Lunaris but Glomgold explains that he only has one plan to defeat him. Lunaris then receives several alerts on his ship consisting of Scrooge's plan rebelling against him. When Scrooge (dressed as Santa Claus) arrives, Lunaris explains that the plan he is doing is embarrassing the Earthlings and the Moonlanders as he also witnesses Scrooge and Glomgold arguing. A few of Glomgold's sharks tear part of Lunaris' ship as Glomgold, Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Mrs. Beakley, and Scrooge retaliate as he explains that the fighters will live in the fear of the Moonlanders. Before Lunaris plans to kill Scrooge, Mitzi, along with Cousin Fethry, Gladstone, Della, and the nephews, corner the corrupt general as he plans to protect his ship from being destroyed. Upon returning to his ship, Lunaris goes back to Outer Space as everyone thought Lunaris is defeated. Before Lunaris can return to the Moon, he decides to take revenge by destroying Earth. The McDucks then plan to stop Lunaris before he destroys Earth as he keeps firing lasers to stop them. Lunaris then plans to succeed his mission to destroy Earth by taking out Della Duck, but Penumbra stops him from doing so, helping the McDucks. As Lunaris plans to back up, the engines would not back up due to one of Glomgold's sharks chewing on it as Selene tells him that Storkules is bringing Earth back to orbit in order to save the planet. As Selene explains that Lunaris is the Earth's newest Moon, Lunaris screams in humiliation and defeat; the Moonlanders then make peace with the Earthlings. Trivia *A running gag throughout the series is when Lunaris says the Moon is a planet but the other characters correct him saying the Moon is not a planet. Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Generals Category:Villains Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Military characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters